Star, Moon, and the Nightingale
by maidenraikaa
Summary: What will happen if Remus found a baby in front of his door? and that baby is james' son? SBRL! indonesian!


What will happen if remus found a baby in front of his house? SBRL! Indonesian! my first fic, so please dont flame me okay! ^^; dikasih nasihat aja, jangan di hina hina D'X *digaplok* rate : K ( i think ) xD;;

**Star, Moon, and the Nightingale**

_Maidenraikaa_

**Remus J. Lupin** : seorang pria biasa saja yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah kecil di London. Sehari-harinya ia bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tua di dekat rumahnya. Penghasilannya yang terbilang kecil mampu untuk menghidupi dia selama bertahun-tahun.

Walaupun hanya sebatas sepotong roti dan segelas susu. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sebuah bayi kecil di depan rumahnya? Yang ia saja tidak tahu darimana bayi itu berasal?

**Sirius O. Black **: teman masa kecil remus. Kesehariannya adalah pergi ke bar, minum, bermain ke rumah remus, ke bar lagi, minum lagi, dan pergi ke rumah remus. Hidupnya tidak bisa dibilang kacau karena ia mewarisi harta keluarganya yang terbilang kaya. Ia mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yaitu sebagai pemain piano panggilan di bar bar yang ia temui. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa remus menemukan bayi di depan rumahnya, ia jadi semakin rutin mengunjungi temannya itu. Dan meng-_claim _anak itu sebagai anaknya.

**Harry Potter **: sebuah bayi yang ditelantarkan di depan rumah remus. Tidak diketahui siapa orang tua sebenarnya. Tanda yang paling mencolok dari dirinya adalah sebuah garis menyerupai tanda petir di keningnya itu. Sungguh aneh karena ia begitu mirip sekali dengan teman masa kecil remus dan sirius, james potter. Apalagi, di dalam keranjang bayi tersebut terselip secarik kertas bertuliskan _Harry Potter_.

----------------

Sepotong roti tergeletak di atas meja makan kayu yang sudah cukup tua. Di samping roti tersebut terdapat gelas berisikan susu yang nampaknya sudah tidak cukup nikmat untuk ditenggak. Jendela yang cukup tua yang tidak ditutup itu menjadi pintu masuk cahaya matahari pagi, menyinari ruangan tua rumah mungil itu.

Jelas saja rumah mungil itu sudah tidak layak dihuni lagi. Tapi entah kenapa **Remus J. Lupin** masih mau menempati rumah itu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya saja ia sudah jatuh cinta terhadap rumah itu. Walaupun tua, setidaknya mampu melindunginya dari angin malam yang menusuk. Memang, semua orang tahu bahwa hidup Remus Lupin sungguh sederhana sekali. tidak ada sebuah televisi yang besar untuk menemaninya, tidak ada penghangat tubuh yang akan menghangatkannya di musim dingin, bahkan untuk mendapatkan daging saja ia perlu menabung 2 hari dan tidak makan.

Ia adalah seorang bujang, tidak memiliki istri ataupun pacar. Mungkin ia tidak mau mencarinya karena ia takut mereka tidak mau hidup bersamanya di rumah yang tidak layak ini. Seorang teman yang sampai sekarang masih mau menemuinya adalah **Sirius O. Black**. Teman masa kecilnya yang tidak disangka adalah seorang yang kaya. Bahkan remuspun tidak percaya temannya itu mau mengunjungi tiap hari tanpa ada rasa segan ataupun kasihan.

Remuspun berjalan menelusuri tangga menuju ruang makannya. Mengambil sepotong roti dan meminum susunya itu. Ia siap untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, membeli beberapa keju untuk dimakannya pada malam hari. Saat ia berjalan keluar pintu, ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Ia terdiam, apakah itu Sirius?

"Sirius?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sirius Orion Black? Apakah itu kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Tak mungkin sirius datang di pagi buta begini.

Remus mendekati pintunya itu dan membukanya. Tidak ada siapa siapa. ia ingin mengecek apakah ada orang, tapi ia terdiam saat ia merasakan kakinya itu menabrak sesuatu di bawah.

Ia melihat ke bawah dan tercengang.

Ada sebuah bayi di depan rumahnya.

Bayi itu terlelap, dengan muka mungilnya. Ditutupi selimut kecil diatas keranjangnya. Kulitnya putih dan hidungnya mungil. Tidak ada yang aneh dari bayi itu kecuali sebuah tanda lahir yang aneh yang ada di keningnya.

Dengan sigap remuspun membawa masuk bayi itu. Ia takut bayi itu akan sakit karena dinginnya angin pagi. Ia melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di sela keranjang bayi itu, dan melihat tulisan _Harry Potter_ disana.

"Anak siapa ini?" Remuspun tidak bergeming. Ingatannya akan temannya James Potterpun terbesit di pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin anak mereka kan?"

Sesaat setelah itu, ia beranjak ke arah teleponnya dan segera menghubungi Sirius.

----------

"Harry Potter?"

Sirius Black, terkejut mendengar cerita temannya itu sambil duduk di depan anak bayi itu. Pakaiannya masih terlihat lusuh karena panik akan deringan telepon dari remus. Sepertinya ia belum sempat bersiap-siap.

"Ssh, jangan sampai ia terbangun sirius! Aku tidak punya susu untuk dibeli untuk menenangkannya kembali..." jelas remus, berdiri dan bersender tepat di samping sirius.

"Ooh, maaf...itu bisa kuatur nanti... tapi, kenapa bisa anak ini ada di depan rumahmu? Kenapa orang tuanya itu justru memilihmu yang tinggal di...rumah sangat sederhana ini?"

"Aneh, ya? Aku pikir juga begitu! Aku bukannya seorang yang akan mampu menghidupi sesuatu bahkan sebuah kucing liarpun! Itu memang sudah tidak mungkin bagi orang yang tidak mengenaliku... kecuali..." remus terdiam sejenak.

"Kecuali...?" tanya sirius penasaran.

"Kecuali, orang itu mengenaliku luar dalam..." jelas remus, kembali terdiam.

"Maksudmu apa? Siapa orang yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu?" tanya sirius semakin penasaran.

"Lihat namanya, Harry Potter! Apakah kau ingat teman kita sirius? James Potter! James yang kabarnya sudah menikah dan meninggal bersama dengan Lily di rumahnya karena pembantaian itu? Aku tahu ini memang bukan saatnya mengingat hal menyedihkan itu lagi... tapi, apakah kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku? Apakah menurutmu ini adalah, anak JAMES?"

Mata coklat remus memandang dalam-dalam mata sirius. Mukanya yang pucat itu menyiratkan ekspresi yang sedih saat mengatakan James Potter. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin berharap James akan hidup kembali, tapi, peristiwa ini sungguh aneh bahkan untuk dipikirkan oleh otaknya itu. Siriuspun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar kata remus. Iapun berpikir yang sama. Ini anak James.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, kaget mendengar Harry kecil tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ahh, maafkan aku..." remus menutup mulutnya dan bergegas ke arah Harry.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya sirius khawatir.

"Sepertinya celananya basah. Harus cepat-cepat diganti..." jelas remus.

"Apa aku perlu keluar untuk membeli popok di supermarket?" tanya sirius.

"Tidak ada waktu, lebih baik kau ambil beberapa potong kain di dalam laci kamarku! Sementara aku mencucinya..."

"Roger!" dengan sigap sirius mengambil beberapa potong kain putih yang biasa dipakai remus untuk menutupi lukanya. Kain itu cukup besar sehingga dapat menutupi sebelah tangan penuh.

Saat sirius ke bawah, ia melihat remus sudah selesai membersihkan bayi tersebut. Sirius sempat terdiam melihat temannya itu. _'sungguh berjiwa ibu sekali dia'_ pikirnya.

Sirius menghampiri remus dan memberikan kain itu kepadanya. Ia melihat bagaimana remus mengurus Harry dengan tenang. Memakaikannya kain itu sebagai pengganti popok.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya sirius.

"Aah, aku pernah dititipi anak bayi juga oleh tetanggaku. Bedanya mereka meninggalkan beberapa popok dan juga sekaleng susu, jadi aku tak perlu repot repot membelinya. Nahh, sudah selesai." kata remus dengan perasaan lega.

Harry kecilpun masih menangis walaupun hanya sebatas isakan saja. Remus menggendongnya dan menepuk nepuknya sampai harry menjadi tenang kembali. Sirius hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia kagum dengan temannya itu.

"Aww, harry lapar yaa?" tanya remus sambil tersenyum melihat Harry.

"Apa aku perlu membeli sesuatu di supermarket sekarang?" tanya sirius.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan! Pakai uangmu saja dulu! Nanti biar kuganti..."

"Tidak perlu! Aku pergi sekarang ya..." balas sirius sambil tersenyum.

Siriuspun bergegas keluar meninggalkan remus di rumah itu.

"_Aku merasa menjadi ayah sekarang... hihihi..."_ pikirnya dalam hati dengan perasaan bangga dan senang.

TBC

ahahaha, jangan berharap sama kayak film harry potter yaa! beda banget kok! xD;; maaf kalo pambahasaannya buruk! maklum baru sma! xD  
disini, remus bukan manusia serigala kok! dia cuma orang biasa aja yg hidup di london! dan pembantaian yang dimaksud disana itu bukan pembantaian voldemort! wahahaha *digorok*

review please! ^^


End file.
